Cotton pickers typically harvest one to four rows of cotton with the rows spaced at least thirty eight or forty inches apart. An example of a typical picker type cotton harvester machine is described in copending U.S. application "Cotton Harvester Harvesting Unit Support System", Covington et al. Ser. No. 619,094, filed June 11, 1984 and Hubbarb et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,365 (disclosures incorporated by reference herein). The cotton harvester typically has a wheel frame with a receptacle mounted on top. Typically mounted in front of the cotton harvester are the harvesting units, often referred to as picker units or drums. Each drum is provided with a forward and rear picker spindle rotors transversely separated by a fore-and-aft plant passage.